


Борись до конца

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse, the mention of cannibalism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: — Почему «Десять Тысяч»?— Это моя цель. Десять тысяч. Столько зомби я собираюсь убить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5224460

Стайлз никогда не забудет момент, когда за ним по парковке, полной нерабочих и разворованных машин, несутся сразу несколько зомби — _щенков и котят_ , как любит говорить Скотт, — они бегут, несмотря на переломанные конечности и кишки, стелющиеся по пыльному асфальту, и приходится выжимать из себя последнее, потому что в руках лишь бесполезный пистолет без заветной пули — даже самому себе не получится даровать милость. А еще он не ел нормально уже несколько дней, свидетельство тому — темные круги под глазами и слабость во всем теле, которая вскоре может стать причиной его смерти от зубов ходячих. И когда они, лихорадочно скалясь и щелкая сгнившими, покрытыми кровью зубами, настигают Стайлза недалеко от входа в какое-то здание, он готовится биться с ними голыми руками (и, возможно, незаряженным пистолетом, металлическим корпусом которого можно проломить череп хотя бы одного мертвеца), как вдруг… один… второй… третий… четвертый… Один за другим зомби падают как подкошенные, а из пробитых черепов и глазниц торчат самые обычные монетки — только уже слегка обшарпанные и заржавевшие, ведь теперь незачем копить в карманах звенящие кругляшки, чтобы спустить их в каком-нибудь кофейном автомате…  
  
Его неожиданным спасителем оказывается хмурый парень с щетиной цвета обсидиана — и Стайлз отчего-то задается вопросом, орудовал ли тот бритвой до всего этого безумия или же так и ходил с растительностью на лице, которая, стоит признаться, ему крайне шла. Стилински умоляюще смотрит на Криса Арджента и не очень-то и скрытно двигает бровями, кивая в сторону своего «героя», который уже разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Потому что стоять на одном месте сейчас — непозволительная роскошь, стоит всегда быть начеку, дабы ходячие не застали врасплох.  
  
Хватает лишь шипения Стайлза: «мы не можем так просто его отпустить» и поддакивания Эллисон: «он прав, пап», и незнакомец оказывается принят в их немногочисленную группу. Тот явно желает отказаться, — потому что как иначе можно воспринять сведенные вместе брови и бледные пальцы, до хруста сжимающие винтовку? — однако из-за угла выруливают зомби… много зомби… и Стайлз быстро тянет парня к машине, а тот и не сопротивляется — жизнь все-таки дороже.  
  
Их группа, пополнившаяся на еще одного человека, негласно посвящает парня в свои планы, а от Тео так и прет самодовольством, мол: это я, это из-за меня они тут надрываются и тащатся в Центр по контролю заболеваниями в Северной, мать его, Каролине. По виду и не скажешь, что этот саркастичный засранец — единственная надежда человечества на спасение от мутировавшего вируса. Стайлз уверен, что иммунитет к укусам достался тому в комплекте с заносчивостью. Ведь как иначе можно объяснить то, что спокойно прохаживаясь мимо зомби, принимающих его «за своего», и имея возможность ментально воздействовать на остатки их разума, тот всячески отказывается помогать в борьбе с ними? Мол вам надо — вы и деритесь, а мне и так хорошо.  
  
— Может, уже назовешь свое имя? — не выдерживает Крис, бросая на новенького быстрый взгляд через зеркало заднего вида, когда день уже начинает близиться к концу, а от парня удается вытащить лишь односложные «нет» в ответ на предложения Скотта глотнуть воды. Стайлз даже удивляется, как это ему самому хватило терпения не сорваться и не начать допытываться до парня первым, но ответом всему служит глубокая морщинка между чужими бровями и искривившиеся губы, словно тот испытывает нескончаемую боль (душевную, отмечает по себя Стилински и глушит свое зарождающееся любопытство в самом зародыше — всему свое время).  
  
Ответ следует спустя пару минут, когда группа на него и не рассчитывает. Сухое «Десять Тысяч» режет уши получше канцелярского ножа, и Тео свистит, тыкая локтем Стайлзу под ребра: «А я-то думал, что Стайлза ничего не переплюнет».  
  
— Ммм, а ты… — осторожно начинает Эллисон, — уверен, что это твое имя?  
  
— Теперь да, — бросает парень и, скрестив руки на груди, закрывает глаза, всем своим видом давая понять, что разговор окончен. Скотт посылает Стайлзу удивленный взгляд, на что тот просто пожимает плечами и показывает Тео кулак, потому что тот уже было открывает рот для очередного комментария.  
  
С наступлением сумерек машина погружается в хрупкую и эфемерную тишину, которая готова в любую секунду смениться ревом, хрипом и стонами, но пока лишь прерываемая сопением Эллисон и сладкими причмокиваниями Скотта, привалившегося к плечу Тео, — Стайлз в который раз жалеет о канувших в лету фотоаппаратах и мобильных телефонах, вот это был бы компромат! Десять Тысяч прижимается лбом к стеклу, все так же не распутывая скрещенных рук, и если бы не намозоленные пальцы, отстукивающие ритм на бицепсе, можно было бы предположить, что тот спит. Стайлз честно пытается удержаться от вопросов, но ладно, он и так держит свое любопытство на коротком поводке с самого обеда, уж извините — придется бровастому новичку потерпеть.  
  
— Почему «Десять Тысяч»? — негромко спрашивает он, чтобы не разбудить остальных и, отчего-то, не услышал Крис. Парень все так же не открывает глаз, однако пальцы успокаиваются и замирают неподвижно, свидетельствуя о том, что Стайлз услышан. — Это что, ты типа столько задолжал коллекторам? И когда мир рухнул, у тебя проснулась совесть? Нет, — сам себе отвечает Стилински, — нет, нет, нет. Слишком банально… Тут что-то другое… Может, это количество твоих любовных похождений? С такими-то бровями… Или нет! Я знаю! Это означает-  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь замолкаешь? — Десять Тысяч, наконец, открывает глаза, но только затем, чтобы тут же измученно их закатить.  
  
— Извини, чувак, не в этот раз, — пожимает плечами Стайлз.  
  
Ответом служит тишина, и лишь глава их небольшой группы что-то мурлычит на переднем сидении, отдаленно напоминающее хиты Queen. Стилински уже и не рассчитывает на продолжение их «беседы», как Десять Тысяч, словно нехотя, произносит:  
  
— Это моя цель. Десять тысяч. Столько зомби я собираюсь убить.  
  
— Оу. Это круто, мужик. Нет, правда. Намного лучше моих предположений. И…как? Ну, в смысле, сколько у тебя уже на счету?  
  
Он быстро открывает окно, выуживая из кармана военных штанов свою рогатку и очередную монету. Машина как раз проезжает мимо зомби… ну, по крайней мере, его верхней половины, потому что остальной части тела явно не наблюдается, — вместо нее ниже живота свисают кровавые, потемневшие от разложения кишки, волочащиеся по пыльному асфальту, однако серо-болотные руки все еще пытаются хоть до чего-нибудь дотянуться.  
— Одна тысяча триста двадцать один. — Отвечает Десять Тысяч и, прицелившись, метким выстрелом посылает монетку прямо в череп. — С половиной.  
  


  
  
Они колесят от одного города к другому, ища припасы в разгромленных и разграбленных супермаркетах и аптеках; зачищают небольшую деревеньку от толпы щенков и котят (Эллисон еще весь день вытаскивает из волос ошметки разлетевшихся мозгов); голодают и мучаются от недосыпа, когда на пути встречаются особенно запустевшие районы… И Десять Тысяч проходит через все это вместе с ними. Отстреливает с винтовки ходячих, прикрывая их спины во время вылазки; тащит на себе раненного Скотта, после засады в Колдуэлле; молча протягивает Стайлзу последний глоток своей воды, когда тот заходится в жутком кашле; покруче остальных рычит на Тео, стоит Рейкену начать наглеть больше обычного.  
Он все так же немногословен и отпускает реплики лишь в случае крайней необходимости — например, когда Стайлз начинает дергать его за рукав и просить пострелять из его рогатки. Однако его присутствие рядом с остальными членами группы ощущается настолько гармонично и правильно, что даже всегда настороженный Крис отечески хлопает его плечу и предлагает сесть за руль.  
  
Со временем Стайлз начинает понимать, что ему куда более комфортно и интересно лежать на крыше машины вместе с Десять Штук, вполголоса разговаривая о кинематографе и литературе (кто бы мог подумать, что этот хмурый парень собирался после колледжа поступать на сценариста), чем слушать неизменную болтовню Скотта. И пусть они тщательно избегают разговоров о прошлом, о той… нормальной жизни… и о людях, которые навсегда останутся в воспоминаниях, Стайлз чувствует, что именно такого общения — простого и умиротворенного — ему не хватало все это время, пока он с битой наперевес сносил головы зомби и пытался быть твердой, непоколебимой ступенькой в лестнице на пути к спасению мира.  
  
Все меняется, когда кожа на Тео начинает отдавать синевой, сначала проявляясь еле заметными пятнышками на шее и щеках, а затем открашивая все его тело в ультрамариновый цвет. И группа непременно подшутила бы над ним и его поразительной схожестью со Смурфиком, если бы тот не выглядел так, будто у него вот-вот остановится сердце, а легкие от затяжного кашля выпрыгнут наружу.  
  
Напряжение в группе все нарастает, и если раньше можно было делать вид, что все под контролем, и рано или поздно они доберутся до ЦКЗ и благополучно передадут Рейкена ученым, чтобы из его крови сделали вакцину, то теперь становится ясно — время неумолимо бежит от них прочь, а они даже понятия не имеют, что происходит с Тео (Эллисон предполагает, что его тело борется с чужеродными антителами, начиная их отторгать, и сама мысль об этом вызывает лишь чистейший ужас).  
  
— Как думаешь, мы успеем добраться до места? — еле слышно спрашивает Стайлз, положив голову на живот Десять Штук. Тот накручивает на палец чужие отросшие пряди и вздыхает.  
  
— Мы обязаны. Если не успеем, то нам крышка.  
  
— Не очень-то обнадеживающе, — фыркает Стайлз и щипает Десять Тысяч за бок. — Ты должен был сказать, что «Да, Стайлз, конечно, мы успеем. Ученые разработают лекарство, мир вернется в прежнее русло, а в дневной рацион снова войдут бургеры за два доллара».  
  
— Но тогда бы я соврал. Потому что исход всего никому не известен. А ты — единственный, кому я не хочу врать.  
  
И Стайлзу не нужно быть оборотнем с суперслухом, чтобы понять — это были самые искренние слова, что услышал Стилински за последние несколько лет.  
  


  
  
— А я ведь говорил! Предупреждал их! Ну конечно, зачем слушать болтовню Стайлза!.. «Так только в кино бывает, не страдай ерундой. Разделимся — так быстрее территорию завода обследуем». Обследовали, блин, — мысленно чертыхается Стайлз, безуспешно дергая руками, опутанными грубой выцветшей веревкой, которая грубо впивается в запястья. Два обросших мужика просто выскочили на него из складского помещения, скрутили и запихнули в багажник в лучших традициях кинематографа. Стайлзу даже немножко стыдно, что его так легко застали врасплох, но пару ударов битой он все же успел сделать! Жаль только она так и осталась валяться на бетонном полу, они ведь через столько с ней прошли!..  
  
Когда становится известно, что его не собираются убивать — пока, по крайней мере — Стайлз недоверчиво косится на «похитителей» и кусает губу, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего. Когда ему дают переодеться в чистую одежду и знакомят с пожилым мужчиной, того же возраста женщиной и несколькими девушками с потухшими взглядами, заявляя, что он теперь — часть их семьи, Стилински впадает в ступор и щипает себя за руку, потому что происходящее начинает напоминать какой-то странный сон. Когда на примере одной из девушек ему показывают, чем он будет заниматься в этой, так называемой «семье», Стайлз сглатывает и молится, чтобы Десять Тысяч нашел и забрал его от этих сумасшедших. Потому что… что-что…, а вот заманивать на дороге мужиков своим телом и, когда те потеряют в трейлере бдительность, оглушать их и забирать чужие «пожитки» — едва ли можно считать его голубой мечтой…  
  
Только его заводят в столовую, где стоит сервированный овальный стол, он пытается сбежать, с силой толкая одного из мужчин, но все заканчивается рассеченной бровью и ноющей болью в ребрах — увы, не у похитителей. За столом его ноги привязывают к стулу, а мужчины с двух сторон от него словно невзначай поглаживают охотничьи ножи и револьверы, лежащие рядом с ними. Желание геройствовать сразу же исчезает. Пока. Однако есть он все равно отказывается, стараясь не смотреть на вкусно пахнущее мясо, от которого доносится запах дымка, здраво рассудив, что за ночь от голода он не умрет, зато придумать что-нибудь сумеет.  
  
Однако ни ночью, ни на следующий день, ни после придумать, а уж тем более сбежать не получается. Ему в уши льются сладкие речи о том, как здесь замечательно, нос непрекращающе щекочет аромат горячей еды, а надежда на то, что группа найдет его и спасет, тает с каждой проведенной минутой в этой «семье». Похитители, особенно их «отец», вызывают толпы мурашек по всему телу и желание втянуть голову в плечи, укрыться одеялом и заткнуть уши. Вокруг них будто по кирпичикам выстроена жуткая и зловещая атмосфера, словно ходишь по заброшенной психиатрической больнице, в которой, тем не менее, еще бродят ее пациенты.  
  
Стайлз рисует себе в голову образы друзей, Десять Тысяч, да даже Тео — только бы не свихнуться по ночам в темноте отведенной ему комнаты, когда слышит завывания «матери семейства» и шорохи за дверью.  
  
Шанс представляется совершенно неожиданно — «сыновья» уходят патрулировать периметр за забором, а все остальное семейство готовится завтракать… и совершают первую за столько дней оплошность — оставляют на столе неподалеку от Стайлза небольшой нож для резки мяса. Со всей силы проткнуть руку «отца», пригвождая ту к лакированной поверхности, — секундное дело. И пока все пытаются понять, что произошло, он дает деру.  
  
Он петляет между строениями — домом, гаражом, амбаром, теплицей — а по его душу уже бегут члены «семьи». Крики и звуки перезаряжаемых затворов набатом отдаются ушах, а когда позади мелькает силуэт, то забежать в какую-то дверь кажется самым логичным вариантом.  
  
Но то, что Стайлз там находит… В прохладной, слабо освещенной комнате с металлическими столами… на длинных крюках почти до самого пола свисают обезображенные… человеческие тела. У кого-то нет руки, у кого-то ноги, у кого-то вообще болтается лишь верхняя часть туловища… Рты у них зашиты черной нитью, а в глазах — чистейший ужас вперемешку с адской болью, и Стайлз понимает, что… они еще живы! Словно в подтверждение раздается мычание, и Стилински от неожиданности отступает назад, натыкаясь спиной на хирургический столик с разнообразными ножами, топорами, пилой для работы с костями… Резко накатывает тошнота, а руки и ноги немеют от ужасающей картины… Кровь не просто каплями, а нескончаемым потоком стекает из отрубленных конечностей, кое-где виднеются освежеванные места… На ум приходит картинка вкусно пахнущего мяса, всегда подаваемого к столу, и горло перехватывает спазмом.  
  
Воздух словно исчезает из легких, которые, по ощущениям, перетягиваются леской, — сдавливая, врезаясь, лишая кислорода. Изо рта вырываются хрипы, а внутри расползается страх от того, что он так и не успеет сделать вдох и попрощается со своей жизнью из-за накатившей панической атаки. Ноги не слушаются, а болтающиеся на крюках тела только лишь ухудшают ситуацию.  
  
Внезапно слышится какой-то выкрик, и появившийся перед глазами Десять Тысяч кажется галлюцинацией из-за асфиксии, хочется закрыть глаза, поддаться, и, взглянув напоследок на отчего-то испуганного парня, провалиться в блаженную тьму, где нет места всему этому кошмару. Однако крепкая хватка на плечах возвращает ощущение реальности пола под ногами, а ушей достигает знакомый голос, доносящийся словно сквозь толщу воды. «Дыши, ну давай же. Дыши, Стайлз».  
  
Секунды стремительно утекают, воздуха почти не остается, а паника не отступает даже под обжигающими прикосновениями Десять Штук.  
  
Когда его губ касаются чужие, Стайлз от неожиданности замирает, и внутри словно лопается воздушный шарик. Паническая атака распускает свои щупальца, освобождая внутренности от убийственной хватки. Стайлз делает вдох, и воздух блаженно проникает в легкие. Десять Тысяч не отрывает от него взволнованного взгляда, все так же крепко сжимая пальцы на его бицепсах, и это, пожалуй, первый раз, за исключением их ночных разговоров, когда Стилински видит того без привычной маски безразличия и безучастия.  
  
— Как… — хрипит Стайлз, отчего приходится откашляться, — как ты понял, что нужно делать?  
  
— Я… где-то читал… что задержка дыхания помогает при панической атаке… И, когда я поцеловал тебя, ты задержал дыхание… — негромко, словно боясь быть услышанным, отвечает Десять Тысяч.  
  
— Оу. Это… здорово. Спасибо… тебе. — Неловко отвечает Стайлз и немного более расстроенно, чем хотел, добавляет: — Но…, а если бы у меня не было панической атаки? Ты бы меня тогда не поцеловал?  
  
Вместо ответа следует еще один поцелуй, уже более расслабленный и успокаивающий. Десять Тысяч словно извлекает из его души осколки — подобно стеклянным — страха и пережитого кошмара, исцеляя и спасая. Возможно, их первый поцелуй и не похож на отрывок из голливудской мелодрамы… Однако даже среди обезображенных человеческих тел и запаха крови для Стайлза и Десять Штук он все равно считается самым лучшим. Потому что в тот момент произошло единение не только на физическом уровне — их души соединились воедино, давая друг другу обещание «пройти через все это вместе».  
  
Позже, когда Стайлз не глядя перешагивает через трупы «отца» и «сыновей» и благодарно кивает своей группе, удержаться и твердо стоять на ногах ему помогает горячая ладонь Десять Тысяч, который, вне всяких сомнений, с самой их первой встречи стал его хмурым, но таким дорогим ангелом-хранителем.  
  


  
  
После случившегося отношения между Стайлзом и Десять Тысяч переходят на новый уровень. И дело не только в поцелуях — которые просто прекрасны, — они раскрываются друг перед другом, постепенно… шаг за шагом… делясь самым сокровенным — воспоминаниями. Стайлз рассказывает о своем отце, которого не видел с самого первого постапокалиптического лета… — «голодное лето 2016», как часто называют его выжившие. О Лидии, которую укусила милая старушка из булочной напротив школы. Об Айзеке, который еще весной был членом их группы и одним пасмурным утром просто испарился в воздухе, исчез, не оставив после себя никаких следов…  
Десять Тысяч же упоминает мать, отца, младшего брата и двух сестер. Он лишался их один за другим, не в силах защитить от голода или не сумев спасти от щенков и котят — о чем не забывает каждую секунду своей жизни. Последней была Лора. И именно когда ее укусили, и Десять Тысяч пришлось даровать ей милость, именно тогда… он поставил перед собой цель — во что бы то ни стало, любой ценой уничтожить каждую из десяти тысяч тварей, которые отобрали у него самое дорогое, что у него было… его семью.  
  
Они разделяют боль на двоих и после всю ночь не смыкают глаз, просто прижавшись друг к другу и изредка соприкасаясь носами в подобии «эскимосского поцелуя».  
  
Но самое главное — Стайлз теперь знает его имя.  
  
Оно простое, стремительное, как стрела, выпускаемая из арбалета, но в то же время удивительно подходящее ему. Дерек. Стайлз перекатывает буковки на языке и чувствует жар в области сердца, потому что это значит куда больше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Это не просто имя, случайно брошенное при знакомстве с кем-то в баре, это сокровище… дар, тайна, которую Дерек решает разделить именно с ним, осознанно открывая самые потаенные уголки души. Стайлз относится к этому с благоговением и поэтому никогда не называет его так в присутствии остальной группы, оставляя имя лишь для себя.  
  
А еще Дерек все-таки подобрал тогда его биту на заводе. Только теперь он возвращает ее куда более прокаченной — со всех сторон на ней виднеются металлические шипы, которые «гораздо травмоопаснее, чем обычная гладкая поверхность». Стайлз пищит от восторга и желает тут же испробовать ее, чтобы проверить, как не выдерживают ее напора черепа щенков и котят.  
  
Во время боя с ходячими они буквально начинают чувствовать друг друга, понимать с полуслова, продолжая и дополняя. Скотт смеясь зовет их «команда мечты», потому что Дерек с винтовкой и Стайлз с улучшенной битой — адская смесь. Их совместная работа дает уверенность в своих силах, по венам бежит дух непобедимости, а счет Дерека достигает шести тысяч одиннадцати.  
Половина пути до ЦКЗ уже пройдена, и Стайлз в голове уже рисует счастливое совместное будущее, мир без зомби и кабельное телевидение!  
  
Но…  
  
Всего лишь одно мгновение может изменить абсолютно все.  
  
Дерека кусают, когда наступают первые холода, изо рта вырываются облака белесого пара, а кончики пальцев слегка покалывает от мороза. Мир Стайлза рушится, когда он, всхлипывая, дрожащими руками зажимает укус на плече, а Дерек обреченно и печально улыбается, поглаживая того по щеке. Они оба знают, что это значит, — меньше чем через двенадцать часов все будет конечно, и никто не в силах этого изменить.  
  
Эллисон утыкается в плечо Скотту, который стоит бледный, словно мел. Крис сжимает зубы, пинает колесо машины и выкуривает свою трофейную, единственную сигарету, которую хотел приберечь для «подходящего случая». Даже Тео — выздоровевший, но так и не утративший своего синего цвета кожи — молчит и кусает губу, не отрывая взгляда от земли.  
  
Ночью Стайлз не покидает Дерека, шепча тому в шею мольбы, чтобы тот не бросал его. Хейл рвано дышит и целует растрепанную макушку, обещая, что «все будет хорошо», хоть они оба и знают, что это неправда.  
  
Когда до обращения остается меньше часа, а на радужке проявляется мутноватая сеточка, словно та сделана из мозаики, Тео под шокированным взглядом Стайлза впивается зубами Дереку в запястье.  
  
Через час он не превращается в зомби, однако и Дереком он быть перестает. Исчезает та часть, которая делала его самим собой, оставляя после себя лишь безэмоциональное подобие человека, не реагирующее на внешние раздражители… кроме Тео. Очевидно, тот воздействует на его мозги точно так же, как и на остальных щенков и котят, заставляя подчиняться своим приказам.  
  
Стайлзу хочется крушить все на своем пути, а особенно свернуть Рейкену шею, потому что Дерек больше не тот, кем он был. Он никого не узнает, ничего не говорит, ходит будто на автомате, а когда Стайлз хочет подойти к нему ближе, то буквально рычит и угрожающе скалится. Когда Тео говорит Десять Тысяч принести ему флягу из машины, Стайлз кричит, как он смеет, на что Рейкен отрезает:  
— Если бы не я, то твой Дерек уже валялся бы с раздробленным черепом. Лучше бы спасибо сказал мне.  
  
И Стилински просто не знает, что было бы лучше: позволить Дереку обратиться или же смотреть на него в таком состоянии.  
  
Проходят дни, недели, а состояние Дерека остается прежним. Единственный плюс — он в каком-то смысле бессмертен, ему не страшны ни зомби, ни пули, ни время… вот только радости от этого группа не испытывает.  
  
В один из вечеров Дерек спокойно сидит на земле, облокотившись на колесо пикапа, пока Стайлз обводит пальцем края от укуса на запястье, и даже не думает шарахаться в сторону или же сопротивляться — здесь не обошлось без вмешательства Тео, и мысленный приказ Рейкена уберегает Стайлза от грубых действий Хейла, чему он, в каком-то смысле, благодарен. Он понимает, что это уже не его Дерек, что это скорее ходячий труп, слушающий приказы Тео, чем его… его хмурый ангел-хранитель. Однако знание этого не уменьшает боль, что не покидает Стилински с самого момента укуса.  
  
Прошло уже столько времени, что Стайлз просто устает себя жалеть, устает от жалостливых взглядов Скотта, от косых взглядов Эллисон, от поблажек Криса, который перестает давать ему ответственные задания. Он понимает, что рано или поздно придется что-то менять, и лучше сделать это прямо сейчас, пока… да, пока еще есть, к чему стремиться. Их миссия еще не окончена, до ЦКЗ предстоит длинный и нелегкий путь, и он обязан его пройти и сделать так, чтобы прошли все остальные. Чтобы кровь Тео попала к ученым.  
  
И если есть хоть малейший шанс на то, что удастся создать вакцину и что она… сможет вылечить Дерека, он будет бороться. Он не остановится ни перед чем. Ради Дерека.  
  
В конце концов, цель Дерека в десять тысяч щенков и котят еще не достигнута, а Хейл и Стилински — не те, кто готовы просто так сдаться.


End file.
